fantendofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
All Star Games Double Dash!!!The Dream Of Rainbow
Esse Jogo é Para 3DS,Nintendo WC,GCN,DS,'''Wii,& '''Nintendo 'DS XL' Em Negrito:Atualiação Enredo Na Ultima volta da pista Springfield Chemical Plant na dificuldade 150cc colocação ficou assim 1-Mario & Crash (35 PONTOS) 2-Daliene & Marge Simpson (32 PONTOS) 3-Peach & Sonic-(28 PONTOS) 4-Coco & Amy (28 PONTOS) 5''' '''6 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20-Bart Simpson & Baby Mario (2 PONTOS) No Final da corrida depararam com os clones de todos os personagens adiante atrapalharam a corrida com um manto de ilusão de um buraco que a levaram a outro lugar desconhecido Pesonagens Iniciais Mario & Luigi Peach & Daisy Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Baby Peach & Baby Daisy Wario & Waluigi Personagens Desbloqueaveis EM Breve... Personagens Compraveis Queen Harmony & Queen Lunaris-15000 Palutena & Pit-35000 Tracks São 56 Copas totalizando 224 Pistas Copa Cogumelo Mario Circuit:Essa Pista e mais curta de todo Mario Pedendo apenas para Peach Lake.Essa pista e propriedade do Mario Daisy Fair:Uma feira simples no domingo que pode ver os Koopalings do fantendo ingles e portugues.Propriedade da Daisy Nitro Court:Uma pista cheia de caixas de nitro e Ratcicles atrapalhando a corrida e da propriedade do Neo Cortex Amy Neons:Essa pista acontece in Neons Lights Zone e tem a preferencia de rosa para Amy.Propriedade da Amy Rose Copa Wisp Train Set Twist:Uma Pista de loops normais e Espirais acontece num sotão bem grande.Talvez e da propriedade do Baby Mario Evil Public Shcool:Uma Pista de forma bem contorcida ao quadrado do Amy Neons.Propriedade da Nina Cortex Sonic Stadium:Um estadio bem longo com Chaos atrapalhando e sem proteção.Propriedade do Sonic Watermelon Mall:Um shopping bem afrodisiaco que tem as partes bem similares a X360 Jump Parade como as partes do pulo e Coconut Mall como estacionamento.Propriedade da Ami Copa TNT(Vencer a Copa Wisp) Lavora Spotlighters:Essa Pista acontece num teatro bem grande na Brodoway.Propriedade da Lavora Museum Kartway:Essa Pista tem a forma do N64 Rainbow Road+PS1 Oxide Station+X360 Thunder Deck mas bem contorcido.Propriedade Do Crash Bandicoot Bowser Jr.Slalom Playroom:Essa pista tem muitas curvas quase arrancaria os freios de tanta velocidade e armadilhas espalhadas do longo da pista.Propriedade do Bowser Jr. Tic Tac Wuhu:Essa pista e muito mais colocada em modo de manobra porque tem muitos half-pipers e lançamentos.Propriedade da Coco Bandicoot Copa Elemental(Vencer a Copa Evento) Saturday Magnet:Uma viagem dentro da industria do Wario,pode cair moedas gigantes e goombas.Propriedade do Wario Green Hill Zone:A pista de todo jogo do Sonic.Essa pista traz loops e tudo dos jogos do Sonic.Propriedade do Shadow Mona's Pizzeria:Uma pista no passeio no Diamond City que por passar na pizzaria da Mona.Propriedade da Mona Tilt-a-Mad-Kart:Uma Pista toda vermelha e com direito a espelhos.Propriedade do Crunch Bandiocoot Copa Samba Daliene Cruiser:O que me diz de um passeio a noite no cruzeiro de Daliene,que são similares como parte da corrida Toboagua e Montanha Russa da pista X360 Rocky-Coaster,Tuneus Brilhantes e a ultima parte da pista X360 Sunshine Tour.Como obstaculos instrumentos musicais,Piñatas,Cheep-Cheeps,notas gigantes,e mesas que andam.Propriedade Da Daliene Amigo CoasterE uma pista bastante similar a Saturday Magnet e com direito a DS Sun Fair.Existem possibidades que os obstaculos são Ufoombas e Piranha Plants.Propriedade do Amigo Amiga Raceway:Essa pista se passa em volta da cidade onde Amigo e os outros moram.Os obstaculos incluem Chaos,Magikoopas,Venusaurs,e Magmadons.Propriedade da Amiga Dingo Works Burn:Essa pista e do Crash:Warped como uma das pistas de 2 voltas e como obstaculos pinguins,Bolas de neves,Lança-Chamas e Pedras congeladas que destroem as pistas.Propriedade do Dingodile Copa Evento Easter Creek:Essa pista acontece na pascoa cheio de ovos como obstaculos e lembra a guerra de ovos.Propriedade do Bunty Halloween Mansion:Essa pista se passa dentro de um mansão pertecente a Dry Bowser,como obstaculo são Aboboras & Dry Shells.Propriedade do Dry Bowser Christmas Factory:Uma fabrica no polo norte Celebration Spark Cup Loud Cup Pokemon Cup Spirit Cup Sky Bridge Up 'N Down Stacy Labs Oxide Station Special Cup Peach Speedway N Tropy Invisible Circuit Doomship Racecourse Black Hole Rainbow Cup Rainbow Circuit Rainbow Road Rainbow Heatwave Rainbow Kingdom Missions 1-Black Pack 1-1-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Labrea:Vença a Pista PS2 Labrea Pits Car 1-2-Millionaire:Colete 70 coins in Petal City 1-3-Back Award:Derrotar 15 Goombas in Mario Circuit Modos de Batalha Coin Runner:Coletar moedas durante um certo minuto Manuever:e um modo de escolher uma parte da pista de corrida e fazer pontos quase a mesma coisa do modo Stunt,tambem pode modificar a pista com rampas half pipes e outros Stars for Life:essas estrelinhas são suas vidas,ganhe quem sobreviver Hide and Seek:E um jogo de esconde esconde mas tem um certo tempo que uma armadilha aparecer Estagio De Batalhas Barbecue Plaza: Um descanso com carnes e molho barbecue caindo no chão.Espere e a Barbecue Plaza North Pole:Um Half-Pipe no meio do nada com neve Soundtracks Veja All Star Games Double Dash!!!The Dream Of Rainbow-Soundtracks Extras Tracks-(Esse Modo e desbloqueado apos ganhar a Missão 3-5) Esse Modo as pistas não tem dificuldade escolhida e o tamaho Heart Cup Mario Raceway-Uma pista do dobro do Museum Kartway Icicle Mountain Peach Bash Sector C Seedot Cup-(Vencer a Spark Cup) Daliene Raceway:Essa pista e em torno da Delfino Square como obstculos são Monty Moles,Melancias,Piranha Plant e Piantas,Yoshis e outras especies atravessando a pista-Propriedade da Baby Daliene Crash Clockwork:Essa pista se passa dentro do Clockwork Wumpa e tem como obstaculos principais armadilhas como Chão que desaparece,Engrenagens e as ruinas do relogio na ultima volta.Propriedade do Carbon Crash Elemental Footbridge:E uma simples passarela ondulada em espirais e loops e sem obstaculos e como a 5a pista mais longa.Propriedade da Evil Coco Fight Like A Girl:Essa pista se passa num shopping com as fotos das garotas jogaveis e como obstaculo são as compras.Propriedade da Ingrid